The Coffee Shop: Love in the Strangest Places
by Sypherus
Summary: Seto Kaiba has announced to the world that he's gay. The whole world turns against him except for an intriguing fellow named Yami. Yaoi and a SetoYami pairing. Plz R&R! Chap 8 is up!
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh characters. Although I wish I did because then they would do very naughty things I can't mention.. Joking... hehe. Anyway, don't worry, this story isn't true. If it were true, I'd be very, very. shocked? No, I'd probably laugh.  
  
Warning: This story has a few things that might offend a few people! Don't worry! Just read the chappie and you'll understand it's nothing to get mad about.  
  
Light, cameras, millions of people awaiting his BIG news. The sweat in his hands made it hard to hold the one instrument that would let the whole world know. He licked his dry lips and continued to stare at the thousands of people watching him, let alone the millions of other people tuned into their TVs or computers. For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba cursed technology. How did he get into this mess anyway?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Seto!" whined Mokuba. "Please! Just this once!"  
  
"No, Mokuba," Seto had said, the tone in his voice threatening, but only to others who weren't his little brother.  
  
"Why not?" Mokuba continued to whine.  
  
Seto growled; he knew Mokuba was starting to reach his state of tantrum. First it was a small plea, then it turned into whines, and the final stage kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs. "Because you're 12 years old! Now get off of that thing!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A QUARTER!" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs, stubbornly gripping onto the rope.  
  
"I told you once, and I'll tell you again, get off of that stupid horse!" Seto was beginning to boil up as he stared at the kicking Mokuba.  
  
"BUT, BIG BROTHER! IT'S ONLY A QUARTER! PLEASE LET ME RIDE IT!" Mokuba begged, still yelling at the top of his lungs. People were giving strange stares at the two as Mokuba pulled on the reins and kicked his legs.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto fiercely whispered to the younger boy, "people are starting to stare. Now be a good little boy and get off of that damn horse."  
  
"NO! I'LL GET OFF OF THE DAMN HORSE IF YOU LET ME RIDE IT! PLEASE LET ME RIDE IT! I WANNA RIDE IT! I WANNA RIDE IT!"  
  
"MOKUBA! RIDING THINGS ARE FOR WOMEN AND GAY MEN!" Seto yelled, out of frustration.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH GAY MEN?" Mokuba yelled back.  
  
"GAY MEN ARE STUPID PRISSIES THAT SHOULDN'T BE RIDING THE MANY THINGS THEY DO!" Seto screamed his face a burning red. By now, everyone in the store was staring at the two, very shocked at Seto's words. When Seto calmed down and realized what he had said and where he had said it, he took Mokuba's hand and led him out of the building.  
  
"Wow, big brother," Mokuba said, amazed. "I can't believe you said that, especially-"  
  
"This is all your fault," Seto blamed. He didn't mean to say what he had said; he only said it to get Mokuba off of the toy horse.  
  
"My fault? Why is it my fault?" Mokuba asked. Seto didn't have to say those words, especially in front of all those people at THAT building.  
  
"You shouldn't be concerned with that. Now get in the limousine and stay quiet," Seto ordered as the black limo pulled up to the two. The chauffeur opened the door for the CEO and his little brother.  
  
"Please enjoy the ride," said the chauffeur as he closed the door for Seto.  
  
Seto didn't respond, he just thought to himself, "Dammit, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
That whole previous week, Seto's picture and words were in the news everywhere. He couldn't walk ten feet without an ambush of reporters attacking him.  
  
/I guess that's what you get, Seto. Speaking without thinking, especially at the Domino City's KVTV Channel 7 News Station, the biggest news channel in Japan. /  
  
Seto was in a big predicament. Everyone in the world, including the Amish, thought he hated gays. Instead of people praising him, they insulted him and flipped him the birdie. His only defense was that he had nothing against gays; in fact, he thought gay people could hold up a better conversation than straight people could. He didn't want the whole world to think he discriminated against gay people, and the only way to try to clear his name would be what his little brother suggested.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mokuba, that's crazy!" Seto declared.  
  
"Think about it, Seto. If everyone thinks you're gay, then they won't hate you anymore!" Mokuba said, trying to persuade his brother.  
  
"Why would they not hate me anymore?" Seto asked, knowing that Mokuba had no reasonable answer for his question.  
  
"Think about it big brother! They hate you because they think you hate gay men! If you came out as a gay man, then they couldn't hate you anymore!" he tried to explain.  
  
"Why is that?" Seto laughed inside as he saw his flustered brother.  
  
"Seto! Stop making this harder than it really is!" Mokuba complained.  
  
Trying to be a good big brother and thinking he had nothing to lose except his company, reputation, and money, Seto agreed, "Alright. I'll make a big announcement on Domino's Sunday Evening Edition." Seto knew that on Domino's Sunday Evening Edition, all of Japan would be watching. He also knew that once word got out that he would be announcing some big news concerning this whole controversy that the whole world would be watching.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Damn Mokuba and his crazy ideas," Seto cursed. He had definitely regretted agreeing to his little brother's plans. Seto knew there was a chance that the world would forgive him, but that there was an even greater chance that they would hate him even more. Willing to take the risk, Seto took a deep breath.  
  
Lifting the slippery microphone to his mouth, Seto said the three words that would change his life forever. "I AM GAY."  
  
TBC..  
  
So? How'd you like it? If you didn't like this first chapter, it'll only get better! Besides, it hasn't even gotten to the Yaoi yet! Plz review so I know you guys like it or hate it. I'm open for any suggestions. oh! And if you do like this story, please recommend it to your friends!! Tchao! 


	2. The Acquaintance

Thank you to all those people who reviewed! Well, it was only one person so far.. but I'm sure more of you have reviewed since then, right? Oh well.. I can't wish for a miracle. Um.. my disclaimer.. right.

I do not own any Yugioh character or any other thing mentioned in this story that is already owned.

Warning: Yes. I am warning you about this chappie. In this chap, Seto is "reduced to a weakling that can't even control his emotions". This story does get better later on, so if you don't like this chapter, plz continue to read my story! Also, tell my why you don't like it!

In The Coffee Shop, a young man around the age of 22 was sitting quietly at a small table. A woman dressed in black pants and a forest green shirt came up to the customer.

"The usual, Mr. Yamaguchi?" asked the waitress.

"Yes," confirmed the man. As the waitress started to walk away he called out to her, "And please Ms. Juri, call me Yami." The woman blushed and hurried away with his order.

With a faint smile on his lips, Yami turned his attention to the small television in the opposite corner of his table. This coffee bar he visited every morning before work was too poor to afford nicer televisions.

Wondering what was playing on the small unit, Yami stood up from his seat and walked over to it. Knowing he wouldn't get in trouble, he reached up to the volume knob and twisted it clockwise, the voices becoming louder and louder the more he twisted.

" . . . Had said on KVTV Channel 7 News Sunday Evening Edition, causing an uproar among gays and lesbians of today. The CEO of Kaiba Corp had earlier been accused of gay discrimination, if this is an act of truth or an act of forgiveness, we will never know. For further information, please go to our web site at A/N: this site is made up at the top of my head. I don't know if it is real, but if it is I do not own it!. Still to come, three-headed dog was found at . . ."

Yami turned the knob counterclockwise and watched the television screen as it went from a picture of a very nervous, yet beautiful, blue- eyed brunette to a three-headed dog.

"Here's your coffee, two teaspoons of sugar and extra cream." The woman, known as Juri, had come back holding a black mug in her hand as she set it on the nearest table. "So, you heard about Seto Kaiba?"

"Seto Kaiba?" Yami asked, clueless of everything.

"It's ironic; you would think the great columnist, Yami Yamaguchi, would know about the great duelist and icon, Seto Kaiba," Juri said, smirking.

"Great duelist and icon? Who is this . . . Seto Kaiba?" Yami was now starting to become curious. Did everyone know who this man was or was Juri, being her strange and obsessive self, only know him.

"Mr. Yama- I mean, Yami, you're so funny. Seto Kaiba was that man on the news," she said.

"You mean, that brunette they were talking about who was accused of gay discrimination?" Yami asked, the pieces starting to fall together.

This Seto Kaiba must really be great. Only the top celebrities and governors could speak on the Sunday Evening Edition. How come he'd never heard of this appealing azure-eyed man before? Yes, those blue eyes . . . they were very cold and hard, yet, uneasiness was about them.

"Are you listening to me?" Came a voice, bringing Yami back from his little . . . um, thought.

"Huh?" he intelligently said, looking down at the agitated woman.

"I asked," Juri said, teeth clenched, "would you like to sit down and talk with me?"

"Oh! Um," not up to talking, Yami looked at his watch and pretended to be running late, "Oh, dear! I'm gonna be late for work if I don't start going. Can I bring this with me? Thank you, I'll return it tomorrow!" he called back, holding the mug in one hand while waving with his other.

Juri stood there, shaking her head in disapproval at the retreating man. She knew that Yami had another forty-five minutes before he had to be at work. "One of these days, he's gonna get kicked in the head so hard he'll never know what hit him. Until then, I'll just sit back and watch," Juri said, a grin on her youthful face.

222222222222

Seto was running late for work; George, his chauffeur, had refused to drive him anywhere.

What number was that? Oh, right, number 1,892,456,273 on his "People That Hate Me List". Wow did that list expand within the past week.

Seto sighed as he pulled his baseball cap farther down his face, covering his eyes. He knew it was foolish to walk with the ground as his only reminder of where he was, but he couldn't help it. If he saw another person look at him in disgust, he'd burst into flames and burn all of Japan into ash.

Smirking at his own ingenious thought, Seto continued to stare at the ground. The bend in the pavement let him know that a turn was coming up. Hoping that no one was stupid enough to get in his way, Seto sharply turned the corner and . . . "Umf!" He had run into something solid, causing him to take a few steps back.

The sound of someone smacking against the pavement was heard. With curiosity as to what he had hit, Seto slowly raised the rim of his cap. What he had seen was very unexpected, and a little breathtaking.

There he was, the most beautiful man Seto had ever seen, well, considering Seto was NOT gay. Blonde, black, and red hair was spiked up in many directions. Slim legs were covered in snug, black slacks, while the upper half was clothed in a loosely fit dress shirt.

Despite all those wonderful things, the one that caught Seto's attention the most, was the young man's eyes; they were a deep purple- almost black and red at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Seto apologized. Apologized? He apologized? Never had Seto apologized, well, only to his brother and this man.

"No, it's my fault. I was in such a rush I wasn't paying attention, either," the fallen man had said.

Seto offered his hand as the beautiful man graciously took it.

"Can I repay you in any way?" Seto asked, looking down at the mess. Black pieces of glass were scattered everywhere, while a brown substance stained the ground.

"Oh, I didn't realize," Yami whispered. He knew he had really done it now. Not only was that mug not his, but he'd have to return it in a plastic bag.

"I can buy you a new mug, a-and," Seto was trying to find more excuses, no, reasons on spending time with this stranger, "I could buy you more coffee. There's this great little coffee bar a few blocks from here, I could take you, if you want."

Yami had looked up into the man's eyes for the first time. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was.

Realizing that. Seto, was blushing, Yami cleared his throat, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Seto could feel his face heat up even more. Why was he acting this way? He's never been reduced to such a weakling who can't even control his emotions! But those amethyst eyes just kept calling to him, "Um, maybe, it depends if you want to or not. Don't worry, this bar is great. I think the name is The Coffee Shop, it's not the nicest but the coffee's great. Oh, and if you order . . ."

Yami started to zone Seto out. The Coffee Shop? He surely didn't want to be within 100 feet of that place for the rest of his life! Disappointed that he wouldn't be able to talk to this man that has been on his mind since earlier, Yami politely declined, "I'm sorry. I would love to go and drink coffee with you, but-"

"You have a girlfriend. I understand," Seto knew that a man like him was already taken, but at least he tried.

"No, actually," Seto looked back at him. The man had a smile on his face as he chuckled. A lump formed in Seto's throat as he heard that blissful sound. "I don't have a girlfriend. I prefer men," the stranger confessed to him.

The lump grew bigger out of fear. Does that mean he's gay? This man must have heard about my little . . . incident. Dammit! Some week this is . . . this must be my punishment for all the cruel things I've done! Why now of all times? Everything that seems to be going good just BAM! falls back down.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I can't go, it's just I'm very busy with work and all. If you'd like to get together some other time, like for pizza or . . . coffee, I can give you my phone number," Yami wasn't sure what had happened to Seto. The younger man just spaced out for a few seconds there.

Seto gave a small smile to the smaller man, "I'd like that. I'm also busy with work and all, too. If you give me your phone number I can call you and we can make arrangements."

Maybe there was still hope. Something about this man just intrigued Seto like no one ever before. He wasn't sure if it was his kindness in such a time in Seto's life, or if it was the way this man looked at him. Those eyes burning into his own, it gave Seto shivers every time he looked at the other.

"Do you have paper that I can write on?" asked Yami. He knew Seto kept going into his thoughts, but time was running out before he had to be at work.

"Um, yeah," Seto responded. Digging into this pocket, Seto pulled out his palm pilot. Quickly scrolling through the gadget, he handed the instrument to Yami. "Just write down your phone number as if you were writing on paper," Seto advised.

Carefully observing the other man, Seto licked his lips. He knew it was silly to be thinking this, but Seto wanted his new acquaintance, hopefully soon-to-be more, to look at him like he was looking at the hand held. The expression of concentration, as if it was the most important thing in the world, made Seto thirst for the same look of importance.

"Here you go," Yami said, smiling. "I hope you call me very soon."

With those words Yami started to turn around, but before he could start to walk, a question stopped him. "What's your name?"

Without looking at the younger man, Yami answered with a smirk, "Yami Yamaguchi."

Seto stood there as he kept replaying his name over and over in his head. "Yami Yamaguchi." With his own smirk, Seto continued to walk towards Kaiba Corp thinking. /Damn, Mokuba and his stupid plans! Not only do more people hate me, but also I think what I told the whole world yesterday was true. Maybe I am gay. /

TBC . . .

Did Kaiba just admit that maybe he is gay? O.o

I know this chapter was dumb.. but plz review anywayz. I'd appreciate if at least a few people enjoyed it and wanted me to continue.. well.. until the next chappie.. Tchao!


	3. Seto's Ingenius Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own any YGO characters and this story is only fiction. Snicker, if only it was real.

Warning: There's a little bit of gay discrimination, but only to Seto; I have nothing against gay people, I love them! If I did . . . why would I be writing this story in the first place?

People were giving him dirty looks everywhere he went. He had hoped that his little brother's plan would work, but having the bad luck he's been getting lately, it didn't. He could remember it as if it was yesterday; but it only happened yesterday. Seto growled at his loss of sanity, making passer byers give him even more disgusted looks.

FLASHBACK

Lifting the slippery microphone to his mouth, Seto said the three words that would change his life forever. "I AM GAY."

What happened next was definitely what he had not expected. Seto was expecting, actually hoping, for all the cameras to start flashing, everyone in the crowd and at home either cheering or jeering him. Instead, all he got was . . . well, nothing. Everyone's face was in "AW" and there was no sign of movement. To break the silence, Seto repeated, "I am gay."

He guessed hearing something for the second time really helped for this time he got what was expected. First it was a small rustle of "Boo's", but soon enough it turned into world participation. All Seto could hear were the "Screw you's." Without hesitation, Seto walked off the stage with dignity. He knew that he was screwed and there was nothing he could do about it, except wait a couple of days until this whole mess blew over and people became uninterested, once again worshipping his every step.

As Seto walked off the stage, his brother, Mokuba, gave him a hug around his waist. "I'm sorry, Seto! I thought it would make everyone like you again!"

"It's okay, Mokuba," Seto comforted, although he knew it wasn't okay, "They're just all stupid pricks that shouldn't even walk the planet." Hey, he couldn't let them get away for making his brother sad.

"But, Seto," Mokuba looked up, a frown on his face. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, Mokuba, I have it all planned out," he lied. His only hope was for everyone to be good human beings and pretend this never happened.

END OF FLASHBACK

Of course today was only the first day after his announcement, so as predictable as everyone was, they glared or called him names as he walked by them. That's when Seto had the great idea of buying a baseball cap when he passed by a small sports store. (Seto, you are a genius). But since EVERYONE knew about his fiasco, the male clerk (who looked completely straight, but you never know these days) gave him a fifty-dollar raise in price. So now there he was fifty dollars poorer than he should've been (not like it matters since I have enough money to buy the whole damn world if I wanted to). . The only thing that barely kept him sane was the thought of Yami Yamaguchi. Try saying that ten times fast. Yami seemed different from everyone else he knew. The first clue to that was his eyes - definitely the eyes. They had an aura about them that wasn't as harsh as everyone else's. That simple clue gave Seto the idea that Yami didn't know who he really was, or maybe he just didn't care . . .

The second clue was that Yami never asked for his name. Wouldn't he want to know the person-he-gave-his-phone-number-to's name? This gave Seto the idea that Yami either didn't care who he was just thought he was hot, or he already knew . . . But if he knew, that would mean that he must hate him, too! Yami did mention that he preferred men, so he must know all about Seto's "news".

Why would Yami still want to be with him if he knew about it, though? Or, Yami could've planned this whole thing! Maybe he knew that Seto had to walk to work since his chauffeur wouldn't drive him and taxi's are a definite no. If Yami knew, then he could've planned to walk around that corner at the exact moment Seto did, giving him the perfect chance to make "arrangements" with him. Maybe Yami wanted money or fame, either one would give him power. But would he do all of this? He wouldn't, right?

Stopping to check where he was, Seto noticed a small store that read "Ayako's Wig World" on the window. In the display were all different kinds of wigs, black ones, blonde ones, even green ones. Seto shuddered at the thought of green hair. Deciding to browse through the store, despite the green wig, he pushed open the glass door and a bell sounded.

Hoping that no one would come to assist him, Seto hid behind a rack of wigs. Making sure no one came; Seto slowly peered around a bush of red hair to stare at the register. No one was there. With relief, Seto sighed and looked down at the mop of hair he was holding.

"Kenshin," Seto read. "Who the hell is Kenshin?" Deciding to try on this "Kenshin" wig, Seto pulled it off of its resting-place and pulled it around his head. All he saw was red, then Seto realized he had it on backwards to he twisted the wig around until he could see again. Finding a mirror, he admired himself in the mirror. His blue eyes seemed to match the red hair.

Wanting to try on another wig, Seto pulled off the "Kenshin" one and looked around the small shop. He read the names of all different kinds of wigs, "Goku, Duo, Vash, Shuichi, Cloud, Naruto." Seto was amazed with how many wigs there were. Wait a second . . . looking at all these wigs gave Seto a very good plan. A very good one indeed. Seto, you are a genius.

TBC.

I hoped you liked that chapter! Please Review! I want you to tell me what wig you'd like to see Seto wearing! I'm open for any suggestions, just give me the name of the person and the anime!


	4. A Conversation

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I didn't expect I'd get so many reviews so early in the story. o

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters. I repeat: I do not own any Yugioh characters. Have fun reading!

Warning: There's only some reference to yaoi in this chap. Not much. . . hmph

"Hey Yami!"

"Hello Tea."

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason."

"So who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"W-What?"

"The only time there's 'not a reason' for you to be happy is when you've met a guy, and since you're so secretive about your personal life you didn't want to tell me."

"Am I that predictable about my life, that I always say the same thing when something new in my life happens?"

"No, you're just boring. You don't have any fun in your life! You need to go out and party more."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't have to go out to some club and get drunk and dance with a hot guy to have any fun."

"Haha. There's more to partying than that; not much, but still more."

"And what may that be?"

"First of all, the clubs I go to are safely monitored so there's no chance of you getting drugged by a creepy guy. Second of all, you're only supposed to drink a little bit of alcohol so you're tipsy but able to think straight, well, a little straight. Lastly, there are hot guys! Aren't you always telling me that you're looking for the right man, and who knows, maybe you'll meet him at a club."

"I've already found a man that I'm interested in. I don't know if he's the right one, but I'd like to wait it out and see."

"Oh yeah! So who is he?"

"Um."

"Come on! You can tell me. I won't say anything!"

"Okay. His name is Seto Kaiba."

"You mean Man-Who-Everyone-Hates Seto Kaiba?"

"Um, yeah."

"CEO-of-Kaiba-Corp Seto Kaiba?"

"Um, Kaiba Corp?"

"Only the biggest company in the world!"

"Oh! Um, sure."

"Oh Kami! Why did it have to be him? Out of all the men in the world, why did Yami have to choose HIM?"

"Not to upset you, but what's wrong with HIM?"

"You really don't know, huh?"

"Know what?"

"You know that about a week ago Kaiba was caught on film insulting gay men, right?"

"Now I do."

"Well, ever since Kaiba confessed on TV that he was gay himself, everyone I can think of, including myself, hates him."

"But why?"

"Not only does he insult gay men, but he comes out as one? It's a complete embarrassment and mockery to the gay community."

"Oh, I see."

"Aren't you offended?"

"Why would I be?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY!"

"Your point is?"

"My point is that he insulted YOU and EVERYONE JUST LIKE YOU!"

"I know."

"And?"

"And I met him earlier today and he seems really nice."

"Nice? Yami you're so confusing."

"I know."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Maybe take me out to a club."

"A club? I thought you didn't go out to clubs and drink and dance with hot guys."

"Well, I think I need some fun. I know that I want to get to know Seto better, but I also need a night of fun."

"So you're on first name terms with him?"

"Are you gonna take me or not?"

"Yeah, I will. Be ready by 9 p.m. and I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay, deal."

"Alright, now get back to work."

"What's your new column about?"

"Arthritis among teenage girls in Japan compared to that of America. It's kind of like a comparison on the development of technology, how popular and efficient text-messagers and palm pilots, etc. . . are here and in the U.S."

"Sounds fun."

"Since you get to write about anything you want, what's your column going to be on?"

"I don't know, yet."

"You're lucky that your best friend is the Editor or you would've been fired a long time ago."

"I know, I'm lucky to have a great guy like Jonouchi hire me. I couldn't get any other jobs with my little experience."

"Whatever happened to you and Jonouchi?"

"I don't know. We just realized that we're better off as friends."

"That's how it always ends."

"Don't discourage my hope."

"There's hope for you tonight. Now don't forget; I know how you are. Something always pops up at the last minute and you'll forget about any plans you made earlier."

"Don't worry. I won't forget."

"Now work on your ideas for an article!"

TBC. . .

Did you like the chappie? Plz review and tell me if you know enough background info to get by for now or if there are still some things I need to clear. Thank you for reminding me to tell you WHY everyone hates Seto. Like I said before, if you need more info on that, review! Or you can review if you liked it!


	5. The Club

Disclaimer: Um, I don't own any Yugioh characters..  
  
Warning: Bad English Dub Names.  
  
It was 8:57, three minutes until Tea was to arrive honking her horn. Tonight would be the first time he'd go to a club. He wasn't one for the loud music, bodies pressed against you, and the smell of cigarettes. His type of place was quiet, barely anyone around you, and the smell of coffee and baking pies, a café. Another thing that he wasn't too sure about tonight was if he'd actually meet anyone. He really wanted to get to know Seto, but what if met someone else? Deciding to take whatever comes to him and go with the flow, Yami sighed and peeked out the window.  
  
HONK! HONK!  
  
A red sedan was parked outside of Yami's house. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door, after locking it of course.  
  
"Hey, you're looking good," Tea commented as Yami sat down in the passenger seat. "I like the leather pants."  
  
"These are from high school. I'm surprised I still fit them."  
  
Tea laughed. She used to have the biggest crush on Yami in high school; used to being the key words. Yami doesn't intrigue her anymore. He used to be more outgoing and fun back in high school, but ever since he finished college early, he's been boring. Most of his time was spent either at work or at The Coffee Shop.  
  
"Yami? Do you miss high school?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked, puzzled.  
  
"Do you miss our friends? Or when we used to hang out?"  
  
"What are you talking about? We still see our friends and we always hang out. Right now we're hanging out."  
  
Out of frustration, Tea sighed. "We still see Joey! But that's only because he's our boss. I haven't even heard from Tristan or Bakura. Yami, we don't really hang out much. This is the first time we've seen each other outside of work in four months. You're always at that café."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just don't like 'hanging out' that much. I like The Coffee Shop, because I can relax there without being hassled about my articles or my personal life."  
  
"Well, someone has to nag you or you wouldn't go anywhere in life."  
  
"That's why you're in my life, and that's why I'm on my way to a club with you."  
  
"Yep! You better meet someone or every single day for the rest of your life we're going to go out until you DO meet someone. I don't care about Seto Kaiba or any other hunky pants you're hiding in your closet, you're going to find someone, talk to them, and get with them. Got it?"  
  
Yami knew that Tea's mind was set, and once it was, there was no changing it. "Hunky pants?"  
  
"Don't make fun of my talk, mister," Tea smiled.  
  
"I'm not- just HUNKY PANTS?" They both broke out in laughter.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet as Tea pondered on her life and Yami wondered what would happen if he did what Tea told him to do.  
  
The lights of downtown Domino lit up the whole street. People walked along the sidewalks with excitement and joy on their faces. Yami's stomach was fluttering with butterflies as Tea slowed down to a club's valet parking. They got out of the car and a big sign glowed above him.  
  
"The Forbidden Fruit," Yami whispered. He shook his head at whatever mess he was going to get himself into.  
  
There was a line of people waiting outside the bright purple doors.  
  
"Come on. Lets go to the front," pulling him along, Tea pushed her way through the anticipating teens.  
  
"May I have your name," asked a man wearing all black. He was holding a clipboard with a list of names in front of him.  
  
"Yamaguchi Yami," Tea told the man. She gave Yami a reassuring look as the man scanned his list.  
  
"Did you say your name was Yamaguchi Yami?" the man asked, looking up.  
  
"He's Mr. Yamaguchi," she pointed.  
  
"Your name isn't on the list," spoiled the guard.  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"BUT since you're so well known around here, I'll let you two go in." The red ropes blocking the entrance were removed and Tea excitedly pulled Yami. Before Yami could completely enter, the man grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Both confused, Tea and Yami looked at each other and then the man. "Before you leave for your night, may I get your autograph? Your articles have inspired me and my wife."  
  
Yami looked at Tea once again with confusion. She nodded her head and he replied, "Sure."  
  
"Thank you." The man let go and Tea continued her navigation through the front doors.  
  
Once inside the club, Tea let go of Yami's hand and disappeared through the crowd yelling back to him, "I'm going off to dance! The bar is straight and the tables are to your right! Have fun and don't forget what I said!"  
  
Before Yami could protest, she was gone. 'Damn it' he thought. 'Alright Yami, you're on your own; bar is straight and the tables are right.' With confidence seeping away and fear replacing it, he made his way straight. The music was blasting into his ears and it was nearly impossible to squeeze through the growing crowd. Every now and then he'd feel a hand on his rear and a voice whisper in his ear, "Hey, baby. Want to go to the bathrooms for some fun?" He'd ignore all the invitations and continue walking straight.  
  
With relief of making it to the bars without getting completely sexually harassed, Yami sat down on one of the cushioned stools. As he looked around, he noticed the bar was in the middle of the area. It's and the disco balls overhead were the only light in the club.  
  
"What can I get for you, dear?" came a voice. Yami turned and a woman wearing a purple shirt with a short, black skirt was slowly drifting her eyes up his body until she got to his eyes. He heard a breath of intake.  
  
"May I just have a water?" he asked, embarrassed at the attention.  
  
"Anything for you, dear," she smirked.  
  
The bartender reminded Yami of a more forthcoming Juri. He decided that he'd rather sit at a table away from this more "sociable" Juri. The area of tables didn't look much different from the dance floor. Scanning for an empty place to sit among the crowded area, Yami laid his eyes on him. There at a table in the corner, a redhead was sitting alone. He was too far away to make out any other features.  
  
"Here's your water, dear," announced the familiar voice. Yami turned and grabbed his glass, little did he see the woman smiling, mischievously.  
  
Being careful as not to spill his water, Yami once again squeezed his way through the crowd. Once again, he felt hands on his rear, and once again invitations were whispered into his ear. After seconds of "must be punishment for coming here", Yami came to a small clearing. He was wrong, the area of tables wasn't as crowded as the dance floor; convenient how things change like that.  
  
Anywho, Yami tentatively stepped over to the occupied table. He cleared his throat and beautiful, alluring, and familiar blue eyes looked up at him. A look of surprise flitted across the redhead's face.  
  
"May I sit here?" Yami asked, pointing at the opposite side of the booth.  
  
The other's face grew almost as red as his hair.  
  
"Sure."  
  
TBC.  
  
Bwahaha! Yes, I know, I'm evil. But there has to be some anticipation for the next chapter. If enough of you review on your thoughts of this chapter and what you think will happen next, I'll post the next chappie sooner than I originally plan to! 


	6. An Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters..  
  
Warning: SETO BLUSHING!  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Take your hand off my shoulder or I'll remove it myself."  
  
"Please do . . . OW! Okay! Okay! I'm going."  
  
Seto had only been here for ten minutes and two girls and five guys had already hit him on. Didn't they know their pathetic come-ons and moves would get them nowhere? The only reason he was here in the first place was to please his brother. He had no intentions of meeting anyone. By the way, how did his brother get him into another mess?  
  
Flashback  
  
"Seto! Why are you so happy?"  
  
"I'm not happy."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"There is no 'she'."  
  
"Then who is HE?"  
  
"Mokuba! Mind your own business."  
  
"You know what I think your problem is?"  
  
"No, and I don't want to know."  
  
"I think you're lonely."  
  
"Why would I be lonely? I'm surrounded 24/7 by a pest."  
  
"Seto! I'm not a pest!"  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"I think you need to find someone, Seto. Someone that you can talk to; someone special."  
  
"Moku - "  
  
"Listen Seto! Since a 'pest' follows you 24/7 - "  
  
"You're not a pest."  
  
"I said listen! Since I follow you around all the time, I'm going to give you some time on your own. I want you to go out to a club and have some fun! Meet someone, okay?"  
  
"Mokuba, I know you're trying to help me and all, but I don't need to go out. Besides, I think I've already m - "  
  
"Please, Seto? You need to get out more!"  
  
"I get out enough."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Don't do that face. No, stop with the face!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Okay, I'll go. BUT ONLY since you want me to."  
  
"Yea! Now you HAVE to wear this, also!"  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"From your suitcase."  
  
"What were you doing in my suitcase?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, Seto. You have to wear this if you're going to go out, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't worry! You'll have fun big brother!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Damn that, Mokuba," Seto scowled. He knew it was a bad idea to come here, but it's hard to resist those big, brown eyes and that bottom lip that never fails to hang out. Sometimes he thought his brother was going to grow up to be smarter than him . . . which was very bad, especially since he was already terrifyingly intelligent . . .  
  
Seto heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and met those amethyst eyes that had inveigled him earlier today.  
  
"May I sit here?" Pointed the other man at the seat across from him.  
  
Heat began to flush into Seto's cheeks. Horrifying thoughts entered his mind. If the other were to sit down with him, there'd be a chance that Seto would be recognized, and his whole relationship with the very beautiful symbol would be ruined. The idea of going out with this man as two different people would be weird enough. But maybe he didn't have to date the other as two personas. But then if he were to be discovered, it'd be awkward for the other to know that he's also Seto Kaiba.  
  
BUT, he could pretend that he's not interested and just date this man as Seto, not as the man in a wig.  
  
Of course Seto didn't consider that last part. Continuing to stare up at the awaiting man, Seto managed a simple, "Sure."  
  
A smile curved onto the other's perfect face. Seto watched as he sat down across from him. "My name's Yami."  
  
'I know' Seto almost blurted out. Holding himself together, he responded, "My name's - " Wait a second! He couldn't tell Yami his name was Seto. Quick, Seto think! Flashing to the name of the wig, Seto finished, "Himura."  
  
"Himura," Yami repeated, grinning. Apparently he liked the name. "Do you come here often?"  
  
Deciding to answer this truthfully, Seto replied, "No, this is my first time."  
  
"Same here." Seto was relieved at this answer. He didn't want to date a 'party animal'. He hated places with a lot of people, especially his business parties.  
  
Realizing Yami was giving him a puzzling look Seto turned away. His cheeks began to heat up again.  
  
"You remind me of someone," Yami said, continuing to stare at Seto with his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Hearing those words come from those pink lips, Seto winced. He knew that his true identity would come up, but he didn't expect this soon. "That's because I'm really - "  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
With amazement and shock, Seto slowly peered over into those deep purple eyes. Yep, his face began to burn even more than it was.  
  
"Would you like to go somewhere else? I don't really like this place, too many people," Yami invited.  
  
"Sure," Seto accepted the eighth invitation.  
  
"I know this great café. It's very small and the cocoa is great," the other cheerfully suggested.  
  
"Fine," Seto replied. Being around this man made his vocabulary shrink farther than a parrot's. At this rate, he'd soon begin to grunt.  
  
Yami gave Seto a small look of confusion, but it soon disappeared as he stood up from the table and offered his hand.  
  
Looking at the outstretched hand, his own hand lifted and placed itself in the new warmth. Without a backward glance, Seto was led from his seat and through the bundles of aroused people. Before anyone could touch him, the refreshing night air hit him.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" sounded a voice from behind the fleeing two.  
  
Stopping in mid tracks, Yami pulled Seto back towards the club doors. "Sorry, I almost forgot about your request."  
  
Confusion entered Seto's mind as he turned around to face one of the security guards dressed in black. The built man was holding a pen and paper. The scene played out as Yami took the two objects and began to scribble something down. As Yami was busy with his task, Seto noticed the man in black was staring back at him with a smirk on his face. Did he know something that Seto didn't? Finishing, Yami returned the two items and the guard nodded his head and thanked him.  
  
"What was that about?" Seto whispered as they walked away from the security guard and the line of youngsters.  
  
"He just wanted me to give him an autograph before I left," Yami notified. A sigh of relief escaped from Seto's lips, as he now knew those scribbles weren't a phone number and thoughts of desire.  
  
The two crossed the street before Seto advised, "We can go to this café in my car."  
  
"No, it's okay. The place is only a few blocks away," Yami pushed away. "Besides, it's beautiful out."  
  
Observing his surroundings, Seto noticed the city's lights created a bright, blissful atmosphere. Couples walked along the pavement, smiling and pointing at displays in the window. Occupants in cruising cars shouted cat-calls and hoots at passersby. Shining stars and the crescent moon lit up the sky. Pink lips, slightly tinted cheeks, sparkling amethyst orbs; Yami was right, it was beautiful out.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Finally! It took me forever to figure out how to write out this chap! Well, since I have a whole week off from school, I have a lot more time to work on my stories. Plus, I already know how I'm going to write the next chap!  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE REVIEWS! PLZ CONTINUE TO COMMENT!!!! 


	7. First Time at The Coffee Shop

Usual Disclaimer: In a monotonous tone "I do not own any Yugioh characters or anything else that is already copyrighted."  
  
Warning: Now in a cheerful voice, "This chapter contains fluff!" Voice converts to a sinister one, "Enjoy while you still can . . ."  
  
As they approached the destination, Seto read the words above the window. 'The Coffee Shop'. His eyes widened in surprise as realization dawned on him. This was the same small café that he had offered to take Yami to earlier today.  
  
Looking back at his date, Yami flashed a warm smile and pulled open the glass door. As soon as they entered the warm place, the spiky haired man was pulled into a big, bear hug.  
  
"Yami! How are you? And who is this lovely creature?" greeted a cheerful voice.  
  
Unable to respond from the lack of air entering his lungs, Yami just grunted and tried to say, "Can't breathe," but it ended up sounding like "Damn freak."  
  
"What'd you say, bud?" asked the attacker who pulled away to stare at his friend.  
  
"I said 'I'm good and how are you?'" the shorter boy responded.  
  
During this happy little reunion, Seto felt a pang of jealousy. No one should be able to touch Yami but him. Wait a second! What was he thinking? He and Yami weren't even going out! They had only known each other since this morning. Wait another second! Jealousy? He wasn't feeling envious. No, of course not. It was just that seeing these two acting so comfortable around each other sickened him. He didn't understand how people could lower themselves to such happy and cheerful fools . . . Right after Seto had thought that, Yami gave him another warm smile. Opposing his earlier thoughts, Seto smiled back and felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
"Himura, I would like you to meet my good friend, Joey," Yami introduced.  
  
"He means best friend." This so-called Joey held his hand out. While staring intently at this blonde haired, brown-eyed man, Seto firmly took the outstretched hand and shook it with a tight grip. "Woo! Nice hand shake, man. You must be one of those important people; always shaking old rich men's hands . . ." Joey trailed off as he saw the glare he was shot from Seto.  
  
"Well, enough with the introductions," Yami spoke up, seeing the hostile tension between the two. "Joey, I'm glad you are here and everything, but . . ." he signaled that Seto and him were on a date by giving Joey 'the look'.  
  
"Oh! Um, I was just leaving anyway. I have to go, um, I have to go and walk my dogs," he explained, a nervous air about him.  
  
"You walk your dogs this late at night?" Seto queried Joey's honesty.  
  
"Yeah! See, they're 'special' dogs. If you put them in the sunlight, they tend to burn and turn into a pile of ash," he tried to confirm his story by drawing up some scenes he saw in an American vampire movie. Seto didn't believe a word of this; he only stood there shooting arrows at the slightly shorter male.  
  
"Have fun, Joey! I'll see you later," Yami once again interrupted. Without another word - afraid he'll mess up whatever relationship he had with Himura - Joey flashed his infamous V-sign with a cheesy grin and was off into the night to walk his vampire dogs.  
  
Seto stopped himself from making any rude comment about this, hmmm . . . Chihuahua, afraid he would offend his date and ruin any chance he had with him. Not that it would matter since Seto could date Yami as his true self; but of course Seto would never think like that.  
  
"Let's find a table to sit at," Yami suggested. Since they were the only ones in there due to the late hours, it wasn't very hard to find a seat. The pair ended up choosing a small booth by the shop's window. Passersby gave no notice to the small place; they just walked by with the vision of a nightclub on their minds.  
  
"What may I get for you two handsome gentlemen?" a perky voice offered.  
  
Turning his gaze towards the source, Seto focused on the woman he always saw when he came here. She was quite pretty - fair skin, ebony hair that slightly shielded her emerald eyes, and round cheeks that were slightly pink. Seto's eyes grew as he discovered what had made her cheeks that color.  
  
"I would like the Cookies 'n' Cream Cocoa, please," Yami ordered, a slight twitch on his upper lip as he stifled in a laugh.  
  
"I would like the same," Seto put in his own order. With one last glance at the auburn haired man, Juri briskly walked away to disappear behind some door.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Yami stated, a complete smirk on his face.  
  
"Now what could be so interesting?" feigned Seto, imitating innocence.  
  
The other chuckled at the false naivete. "Making Juri blush like that," he giggled. "The poor girl didn't know what to do with such beauty," he said more seriously, gazing into those peaceful ocean eyes. A prick of familiarity entered Yami as he beamed into those azure orbs.  
  
Before he could contemplate more on why those eyes looked so familiar, the distraught woman returned with their drinks. "A Cookies 'n' Cream Cocoa for you, and another Cookies 'n' Cream Cocoa for you," she announced, handing the deuce their mugs.  
  
"Thank you, Juri," Seto simpered, looking up into her forest green eyes.  
  
"Y-You're w-welcome," she stuttered. "I-If you need ANYthing, just call me," she informed with another blush creeping across her pale skin.  
  
As soon as the abashed woman walked away, Yami began to snicker. "I think you have a new admirer, Himura."  
  
"I think I am the new admirer," Seto countered, smiling coyly at Yami.  
  
A deeper color than the flattered woman's cheeks tinted Yami's. Noticing the new color upon his date's face, Seto felt a jolt inside of him. He hadn't realized how seducing and forward his words were. The reactions from the other two and the excitement he was gaining from this, shocked him. Never had he been like this before. What was coming over him?  
  
"You better drink up before it gets cold," Yami advised, avoiding the other's gaze, not wanting to become more lustful for this man. It had only been an hour; two hours at the most, that Yami had known him. Rushing into anything could cause both of them pain and regrets. The tri-colored hair man had already experienced feelings such as those.  
  
Lifting the warm mug up to his lips, Seto admired the view. Although The Coffee Shop was a speck compared to the KaibaCorp building, it still had a great sight. Looking out the café's window gave you the spectacle of another avenue. The shop was the head of the street, creating a three-way intersection of the two roadways.  
  
Stores and restaurants lined the boulevard they were able to speculate at. Bright hues of yellow, red, oranges, and a few blues brightened up the road. Groups of excited teens, content couples, and enraptured tourists meandered along the pavement, adoring the city's glory.  
  
Wondering what his companion was doing, Seto slowly shifted his ogle across from him. His mouth suddenly became dry as the angelic sight was captured. The outside lights were brilliantly giving a fascinating luster to the faultless skin. The normal amethyst eyes were glimmering a radiant red. Long lashes unfurled and lustrous lips were all a part of the miracle they call Yami.  
  
Staring at this anomalous man always left Seto drifting into a world of euphoria. This wonderful place had made him go moments before he realized his cocoa was gone.  
  
He softly set the empty mug back onto the wooden table when he heard that captivating voice whisper, "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Seto glanced up at the inattentive male and casted a small uplift of the lips. "Yes, you are very beautiful."  
  
Those five words brought Yami back from his small revelry. He turned his gaze towards Seto and gave him a questioning look. The analytic expression soon converted into roseate cheeks when Yami had fully registered what the other had remarked.  
  
Speechless as to what to respond, Yami just placed his hands on the table. The boy's brows furrowed as he concentrated on his fidgeting hands. A mischievous grin came across Seto's pink lips. With a small breath of encouragement, the CEO moved his own hands and cupped the smaller pair.  
  
"I would be honored if you met me here tomorrow at 7 p.m.," Seto offered another engagement.  
  
The movement of the nervous boy's Adam's apple told Seto that he gulped. Eyebrows softened and Yami slowly raised his lids to reveal erotic, amorous depths. Taken aback by this sudden transformation, 'Himura' quickly inhaled and felt heat rush down away from his cheeks.  
  
"I would be the honored one," Yami responded, his own eyes staring into the familiar cerulean ones.  
  
Relieved at Yami's answer, Seto acknowledged his understanding, "It is getting late so I must go. See you tomorrow night."  
  
The now flustered boy let go of the small pair of hands and stood up from his side of the booth. With one last look and smile, Seto left The Coffee Shop. A drift of air brushed against his heated body. Summer nights in Domino were like daytime in spring, warm with a nice breeze. Scents of the nighttime city life was a huge contrast to the aromas of a cozy café.  
  
Walking down the crowded street, the proud older brother smirked. "Who knew Mokuba's ideas would actually turn out good?"  
  
**  
  
Back at The Coffee Shop, Yami was smiling in a goofy manner. His line of eyesight was upon the spot where Himura once was standing.  
  
A curious voice sounded from across the small shop. "I thought you liked Seto."  
  
With a smirk, Yami simply replied, "I like them both."  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm surprised that people actually like this story. Well, I hope you don't think this story was too full of fluff and it disgusted you. Please review so I know your thoughts on this chapter and where I'm going in this story! *^_o*~~~  
  
Oh yeah! In case you were wondering, Juri did not forget about Yami taking her mug . . . 


	8. A Little Too Serene

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters  
  
Um . . . eh . . . it's been such a long while since I've updated this story. I had a writer's block period for a while so I moved on to other stories. But now I know what direction I want to go with this so it won't take me months to update! I was reading over my first few chapters and I couldn't believe you guys actually continued reading my story. Haha. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up soon!  
  
Seto couldn't stop smiling to himself as he walked back to where his black Ferrari was parked. When he reached the sleek car, he unlocked the driver's door and entered. The smell of leather mixed with the faint smell of cocoa filled his nostrils. He inhaled the sweet aroma, and started his car.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After apologizing for the umpteenth time to Juri for breaking the mug, Yami opened the door to the café and breathed in the warm night air. It was half past midnight. He needed to be at work in seven and a half hours, which meant he'd only get about five hours of sleep. Sigh. He still didn't know what to base his next column on.  
  
As he walked along the sidewalk towards his apartment building that was only a few blocks away, Yami's mind drifted to Seto and Himura. There was something oddly similar about the two of them. Every time he had stared at Himura's eyes, he saw Seto. The only difference between the two of them was their hair. Each man was very polite and seemed interesting enough to be with.  
  
HONK. HONK.  
  
Yami turned his head and found a red sedan driving next to him.  
  
"Hey Yami!" Tea yelled out the open passenger window. "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"No, it's okay. My apartment is only a few blocks away," Yami shouted back. Truthfully, he didn't feel like listening to Tea ramble on about how fun the club was or asking him if he met anyone.  
  
"Okay, well see you at work!" With those words, the female sped off down the road and turned left at the corner.  
  
Yami smiled to himself as he thought about how he used to spend every day hanging out with his friends. He wondered what the others were doing right now; if Tristan was lying in bed with Serenity, if Duke was working on his latest game creation, if Bakura was in Egypt studying the ancient tombs, and if Joey was walking his dogs.  
  
Each vision was strange to think about. Each one of his friends had interesting lives that they probably enjoyed every day of. But Yami for some reason, felt incomplete. Sure he enjoyed writing columns and watching people's reactions as they read them, but there was something that he was missing. Tea was also right. He always spent his time either at work or at The Coffee Shop.  
  
Suddenly Yami felt his head begin to spin and his vision begin to blur. He stopped his tracks and tried to steady himself from falling over. His eyes squinted as he tried to see what was ahead of him. All he could make out was a mirage of different colors.  
  
A few seconds passed before his head stopped spinning and he could see again. Confused and a little dazed, Yami began to walk again. He hadn't noticed before, but there wasn't anyone else on the streets. It was as if everyone had gone in for the night to rest until tomorrow.  
  
Ignoring the creeping feeling of being alone, Yami sped up his walk, but before he could take three steps the same feeling rose in him. This time it was worse. His head was doing cartwheels while his eyes tried to focus on the blurring world. Before he could stop himself, Yami lost his balance and fell onto the hard pavement.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Seto was driving his car back down the street of the café. He wasn't sure why he was driving this way since it was the opposite direction of his mansion. His eyes occasionally glanced to the sidewalks, maybe hoping to catch a glimpse of . . . tri-colored spiky hair?  
  
There on the paved ground was a small form dressed in leather pants and a black shirt.  
  
Seto quickly pulled the car over and got out. Worry stirred inside of him as he ran to the limp body. A knot formed in his throat as the familiar sight of blonde, red, and black hair loosely framed pale skin and closed lids.  
  
"Yami?" Seto addressed, kneeling on his knees. He hesitantly reached out and brushed a few blonde strands out the male's serene face. A little too serene. Seto gently pushed the figure onto its back, and he pressed two figures to a slender neck. He sighed in relief when he found out Yami was still alive, but the pulse was faintly beating.  
  
Deciding that he couldn't leave Yami like this, Seto picked the light male up and quickly carried him over to his car. He skillfully opened the passenger door and laid the limp form on the seat. After buckling Yami's seatbelt, Seto closed the door and hurried into the driver's side. What was wrong with him? All Seto could think of to do was get him to a hospital.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Please review! I want to know if you were expecting this to happen or not, especially since that bartender at the Forbidden Fruit had a mischievous grin on her face. EVIL LADY! Well, please review my latest chapter! 


End file.
